This invention relates to a rear view mirror blind spot-reducing device, more particularly to a mirror assembly that is adapted to be connected to the vehicles standard rear view mirror, either at the top or bottom thereof.
The prior art teaches a variety of rear view mirror assembly devices, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,605,676; 3,151,207; 3,411,843 and others. These devices are, however, deficient in many respects, for example, they provide only lateral compensation for the existing mirror.